edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Destruction of Rethink Avenue
The Destruction of Rathink Avenue, also known as a Kanker Hissy Fit, is an event that took place during "Run for your Ed" when the Kanker Sisters lost their favorite Ship in a Bottle (when Ed ended up sleepwalking into their trailer and got the Bottle stuck on his finger) and went on a warpath on the whole Cul-de-Sac. The Eds, Rolf and his livestock are the only ones to survive as the rest get beat up and stuffed in bags. Rolf's attitude shown that this was not the first time Rathink Avenue was destroyed because he had knowledge that he had to hide when the Kankers are very merciless, destructive, unpredictable and dangerous. The destruction of Rathink avenue is the most catastrophic disaster ever in Peach Creek history. Prelude When Ed sleepwalks into their trailer and starts to eat their food, he then ends up (somehow) getting their Ship in a Bottle stuck on his finger. At this point he has waken the sisters and has already left. When they had found the Bottle gone May tries to call 911 but Lee says they should find it 'Kanker Style'. Meanwhile Rolf is leaving to deliver a huge weenie to the Market when Victor stops pulling it. Rolf then sees Wilfred scooting around the ground, and the chickens freaking out. Rolf then puts a Chicken leg to his ear and knows that some thing is wrong. He then grabs all of his animals and runs to the shelter and locks the door. Meanwhile Eddy and Edd go to pickup Ed at Kevin's house where they discover the missing bottle. When they can't get it off they go out to find a way to get it off. The Destruction begins. The Attack When the Eds leave, the Kankers arrive. Jimmy and Nazz are the first to see the Kankers destroy the first house. The destruction of the first house caused a Earthquake that swept through the whole street. Sarah was the first to be attacked with Jimmy watching in horror as he was hiding in his room. Meanwhile the Eds are trying to put soap on the Bottle but because Ed has a fear of soap he runs away. He then runs into Kevin's backyard when he is cutting it. A angered Kevin tells them to go away unknowing that the Kankers had just entered his yard. Ed has just gotten rid of the soap and now wants to use sticky tape to get it off. They then go to get it unknowing that the whole street is being destroyed. They then go into Sarah's room to get it but are yelled at by Sarah to get out (who is hiding from the Kankers). When the Eds leave the Kankers come in to get their next victim. Unfortunately for the Eds the sticky tape did not work (and caused damage to Edd's House). The Eds are also in trouble when Sarah tells the Kankers (after being gaged and stuffed in a potato stack) that the Eds have their bottle and they leave to get it at Edd's House. When they get there Edd opens the door to see his ultimate nightmare and locks it and tells Ed and Eddy the bottle is the Kankers'. they try to hide in the sink but are found. When they think this is the end the Kankers take the bottle off and leave (while fighting over it). Aftermath In the end the whole street is destroyed, Eddy has his finger stuck in the sink, and Rolf thinks the danger that he foretold is still going on. It may take a long time till he finds the destruction is over. It is also unknown how the street was rebuilt or how quickly it was. Participants The Eds The kids The Kankers Outcome: Kankers got their ship in a bottle back but the Eds were able to escape from harm. Trivia *Fire trucks and helicopters can be heard in the background at the very end of the episode, so the residents of Peach Creek must have noticed this event and called the Fire Department and the police & probably an Ambulance, or one of the kids managed to get out an alert. *Edd's House is the only house not destroyed in the destruction, except for the door. *The lane seems to be completely unharmed but it was destroyed inEd Edd n Eddys Big Picture Show Quotes *'Rolf': Have mercy on our miserable souls! *'Jimmy': It's a Kanker Hissy Fit! *'Sarah': Get away from me! AAAAAHHH!!! Jimmy! *'Jimmy': It's the end of the world as we know it! *'Jimmy': I'm scarred for life! *'Kevin': Crazy, man, crazy! *'Jonny': Run for the hills, Plank! *'May': Our Ship In-A-Bottle is gone for ever and ever and ever! *'Lee': (Strangling May) That's crazy talk, May! Snap out of it! We're finding our Ship In-A-Bottle if it kills ya! Now get out there, we got people's lives to wreck! *'Edd': (Answering the door) Good day, and how may I help... (Scared stiff). *'Lee': A little birdie told us you have something of ours. *'Rolf': The stench of immortal doom still thickens the air, yes? Or perhaps it is Wilfred's cabbage evacuations? Hard to tell. Gallery Image:Have_merse_on_or_misrable_souls.jpg|Rolf and his animals hiding in the basement. Image:Destroy 3.jpg|The beginning of the Destruction. Image:Destruction_of_Rathink_Avenue.jpg|Run for your lives. It's a Kanker Hissy Fit! (click image for larger preview). Image:The_Aftermath.jpg|The final shot of the aftermath. See also *''"Run for your Ed"'' Category:Battles Category:Events